1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fireplaces, and in particular, to operating mechanisms for control of a chimney flue damper at the top of the fireplace. More particularly, the invention relates to a damper operating mechanism which can be mounted within an existing fireplace easily and economically for controlling the damper position and to prevent accidental starting of a fire in the fireplace when the damper is closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fireplace damper mechanisms for opening and closing the damper plate have been developed and are in use today. One of the most common types is a poker control type, wherein the damper plate is operated by working the poker in a ring hanging down from the plate, which is either pulled or pushed to move the plate. Another type is the chain control type, wherein the damper plate is pivotally mounted along its center and is opened and closed by selectively pulling one of two chains. Another type of damper control is the rotary control type, wherein the damper plate is operated by turning a knob or handle usually located on the front of the fireplace, which in turn rotates a shaft to raise and lower the damper plate by various gear or link mechanisms.
It is preferable that the damper plate control mechanism be located exteriorly of the firebox, eliminating the operator reaching into the firebox for controlling the damper which, unless done by an instrument such as a poker, may result in his hands or clothes becoming soiled. Such internal mechanisms are difficult to operate when the firebox is hot or warm after a fire, and especially when a damper operation is required while a fire is in the firebox. Likewise, most of these internal operating mechanisms do not provide a readily visual indication to an operator of the position of the damper plate. This lack of position indication possibly may result in a fire being started with the damper closed.
Due to the difficulty of operating many damper mechanisms and the possibility that a fire may be started in the fireplace when the damper is closed, many people do not close the damper between fires. This results in room heat escaping through the open chimney flue during the winter months, as well as providing an entrance opening for insects and small animals into the house during the summer months.
Examples of several known damper constructions and the control mechanisms therefor may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 165,440, 421,141, 548,889, 732,380, 817,183, 926,048, 951,430, 1,669,825, 1,901,753 and 1,987,074.
Many of these damper operating mechanisms and others known in the art are suitable for their intended purpose. However, many of these mechanisms require expensive and complicated components which are difficult to obtain, install and maintain. Also, most of these known control mechanisms must be installed during the construction of the fireplace, otherwise, considerable masonry work, and the mounting of brackets, drilling of holes, etc., are required to install the mechanism in an already existing fireplace.
Therefore, the need has existed in the art for a fireplace damper operating mechanism which is of a simple and rugged construction, which can be installed easily and quickly within an existing fireplace, and which provides a means of preventing the accidental starting of a fire with the damper in closed position. No other damper operating mechanism of which I am aware provides such features and advantages, and eliminates these prior art problems.